<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"I'm used to it," [Traducción] by Personaje</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581938">"I'm used to it," [Traducción]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Personaje/pseuds/Personaje'>Personaje</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Draco Malfoy Needs a Hug, Español | Spanish, Fluff and Angst, Good Draco Malfoy, Implied sectumsempra, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mild Blood, Not Canon Compliant, POV Draco Malfoy, Sad Draco Malfoy, Spanish Translation, Traducción, Translation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:21:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Personaje/pseuds/Personaje</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ya estoy acostumbrado.” Repite, una y otra vez en su cabeza. </p><p>Draco está acostumbrado a ser apartado, pero qué pasa cuando la gente finalmente lo nota.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"I'm used to it," [Traducción]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fifth_marauder101/gifts">the_fifth_marauder101</a>.</li>


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/19804840">"I'm used to it,"</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fifth_marauder101/pseuds/the_fifth_marauder101">the_fifth_marauder101</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Vayan a darle amor a la obra original &lt;3</p><p> </p><p>Thank you so much for letting me translate this!!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Ya estoy acostumbrado.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dice, viendo como la niña de corto y negro cabello se lleva su dragón de peluche favorito. Sus ojos grises se llenan de lágrimas, pero una falsa sonrisa está pegada en su joven rostro mientras se despide con la mano de la familia. Su padre aprieta su hombro hasta el punto del dolor, una advertencia. El dragón desaparece en la distancia.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Ya estoy acostumbrado.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Piensa, mientras ese chico lo mira con furia. Mientras que quien siempre esperó que fuera su amigo, quien siempre hubiera priorizado sobre todo, lo rechaza.</p><p> </p><p>Supone que es su culpa, nunca habiendo aprendido cómo hacer amigos por su cuenta, pero realmente quería probarse a sí mismo.</p><p> </p><p>Pero ver al chico con la cicatriz de rayo ser sorteado en la casa opuesta, y sentarse junto a quienes su familia odia, sabe que está arruinado.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Ya estoy acostumbrado.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Murmura bajo su aliento, mientras el pelirrojo lo insulta. Se siente mal por delatarlos, y desea disculparse, pero si su padre llegara a enterarse de una palabra, estaría acabado.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike>(Lo había intentado, en el ‘duelo’, pero Filch estaba vigilando el área y lo hubiera atrapado. Era demasiado tarde para advertirles.)</strike>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Ya estoy acostumbrado.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Solloza mientras agarra su antebrazo izquierdo. La marca de la serpiente por siempre sirviendo como recordatorio de su destino. Su carencia de elección, y su debilidad.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Ya estoy acostumbrado.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Piensa mientras se desangra en el mojado suelo del baño. Las voces a su alrededor desvaneciéndose mientras un zumbido en sus oídos toma su lugar. El dolor en su pecho es de alguna forma insoportable e indistinguible al mismo tiempo. Está agradecido de que todo finalmente se vaya a terminar.</p><p> </p><p>No se termina.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Ya estoy acostumbrado.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Aprieta sus dientes ante el dolor apoderándose de su cuerpo. La risa de su tía resonando en sus oídos y la ira del Señor Tenebroso materializándose en forma de cicatrices por todo su cuerpo.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Ya estoy acostumbrado.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Le murmura al amable Auror que lo lleva a su celda de retención, disculpándose por la rudeza que sus compañeros Aurores le habían demostrado. Los grilletes resuenan en sus oídos.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Ya estoy acostumbrado.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Repite, una y otra vez en su cabeza mientras camina calle abajo. Burlas, abucheos y maleficios siendo lanzados en su dirección.</p><p> </p><p>Está tan cansado.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Ya estoy acostumbrado.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Susurra por la comisura de su boca. Es ignorado por Slughorn otra vez, su ensayo recibiendo la nota más baja, aunque haya trabajado sin descanso en él, perfeccionándolo y puliéndolo a altas horas de la noche. Su compañero de pociones lo mira tristemente, pero lo último que quiere es su pena.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Ya estoy acostumbrado.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Se escurre de sus labios, mientras presiona su cara en el pecho del otro. El mundo gira a su alrededor, y de lo único de lo que está realmente consciente es la sensación de seguridad, las palabras siendo murmuradas en su oído, y los brillantes ojos verdes mirándolo desde arriba con pánico, terror y conmoción.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Ya estoy acostumbrado.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Se encoge de hombros sólo unos momentos después, cuando le preguntan si quiere presentar cargos. Todo lo que quiere es dormir.</p><p> </p><p>Está confundido sobre por qué la directora lo mira de esa forma, compartiendo una mirada con Madame Pomfrey y el chico de cabello azabache a su lado.</p><p> </p><p>No entiende por qué creen que pueden ayudar. No es como si fuera la primera vez que alguien lo emboscaba, haciendo que tenga que esperar a que sus heridas sanen naturalmente. Habían restringido el uso de su varita, y hechizos sanadores no estaban en la lista de hechizos que tenía permitido conjurar.</p><p> </p><p>Ésta pudo haber sido la más severa hasta la fecha, dejándolo desangrarse en su dormitorio hasta que su compañero de habitación con complejo de héroe llegara corriendo, lo recogiera, y susurrando palabras y hechizos sanadores lo llevara apresuradamente hasta la enfermería.</p><p> </p><p>Pero había aceptado esto hace un largo tiempo, ¿por qué ellos no podían?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Ya estoy acostumbrado.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Susurra cuando falla en conjurar su Patronus otra vez. Dándole al chico en frente suyo una sonrisa triste mientras alista sus cosas y se prepara para salir del vacío salón.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Ya estoy acostumbrado.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sacude su cabeza mientras reduce a cenizas vociferadora tras vociferadora el día de san Valentín. Pero esta vez tiene una mano que sostener, alguien que enjuga sus lágrimas metafóricas.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike>(No llora, ya no más.)</strike>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Ya estoy acostumbrado.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sonríe mientras deja resbalar rumor tras rumor cuando camina por las calles de Hogsmeade de la mano de Harry.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Ya estoy acostumbrado.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ríe suavemente al despertar por los ronquidos de Harry en medio de la noche. Es muy bien recibido en comparación con las pesadillas.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Ya estoy acostumbrado.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sonríe de lado mientras Harry murmura una disculpa. Sacando del camino los negros y redondos lentes, reanudan el beso, cayendo de espaldas sobre la cama.</p><p> </p><p>Muchos ‘te amo’ son susurrados a través de sonidos de placer, y sus nuevos anillos destellan ante la luz de las velas.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Ya estoy acostumbrado.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Suspira al tiempo que Harry sonríe tímidamente, lanzando un <em>reparo </em>a la taza caída y levitándola de vuelta hasta sus manos. Están sentados juntos en un columpio bajo un árbol. Tomados de la mano, mientras los hijos de Ron y Hermione juegan en el jardín, y, juntos, miran el atardecer.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Ya estoy acostumbrado.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Besa a su esposo preocupado por el corte que se hizo al preparar una poción.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Ya estoy acostumbrado.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sonríe cuando Harry le guiña exageradamente mientras corre hacia el bosque, riendo todo el camino.</p><p> </p><p>Corre detrás del bobo que es su esposo, frotando el mostacho de tinta en su cara.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>No muy lejos de ahí, un conejo sigue a un ciervo sobre una corriente y desaparece entre los árboles.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>~FIN~</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>